P4G: Days of What?
by glitchthehedgehog123
Summary: Yu Narukami tells the story of his first year in Inaba, Although, He decides to stretch some of the facts and adds little extra "This and That" to the story.
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins with a young man waiting at a train station, he looked at the fine see if he read the text right.

"We'll pick you up at 3 on Wednesday"

'They should be here by now.' He thought. Suddenly, a van rolled up in front of the train station. The door opened to reveal two people, a little girl with pigtails and a pink dress, and a man with a brown duster, a red bandana around his neck, and a cowboy hat.

"Why howdy there, Pardner, My name's Ryotaro Dojima and I'm sheriff of this here town, and this is my Native American companion, Pigtails." Said Dojima, Pointing at the little girl.

"Actually, my name is Nana- Ow!" "Pigtails was interrupted by the barrel of "Sheriff" Dojima's Revolver slapping her in the face.

"Don't you sass me girl! Your'e name's Pigtails, Not Nanako!" Yelled Dojima "Heh, redskins, thinking they're people, HA!" The young man, having witness this happen, started to call the police.

"Hello, police, I want to report a man abusing his child!"

"And where might this child abuse be happinin' Pardner?

"In front of YasoInaba station."

"Why what a coincidence, I just so happened to be stationed there right now! I'll be there in just a second!" The young man was relieved, at first, to know that this little girl would be taken away from this obviously crazy man, but that relief was taken away when Dojima started talking again.

"Hey kid, I just got a call about a man abusing his child, so I need you to push the car to the gas station while I patrol the area."

"But that thing looks like it weighs a ton! there's no way we can push it all the way to the gas station! Hell, I don't even know where that gas station is!" Yelled the young man.

"Hasn't stopped Pigtails before." Dojima said while lighting a cigarette. The young man just stared at him with a blank face. after about literally five hours of silence, The young man gave up and began to push the car. 'This is going to be a loooooooong year.'

"So Uncle Dojima was a crazy cowboy?" Asked a little boy, about six years of age.

"And Aunt Nanako was American?" Asked a little girl, the same age as the boy.

"Well, That's stretching the truth slightly, but, while Nanako wasn't american, Your uncle Dojima was a definitely a crazy cowboy." Said a middle aged man.

"Yu, Why do you keep telling our kids these stupid stories? Don't you think Dojima-san well be mad the next time we visit him and they keep calling him "The Crazy Cowboy?"

"Of course he will, Chie, but it'll be hilarious when he does."

"Of course it'll be funny, but when we finally introduce the kids to our friends, how do you think they'll react to these messed up versions of them you came up with?"

"Well, Yosuke would laugh it off, Yukiko would be too busy laughing to care, Kanji would probably would be too overwhelmed by thier cuteness, Rise would cry, and Naoto isn't even gonna be thier so you shouldn't worry."

"I hope You're right."

"Hey daddy, Are you gonna keep telling the story?"

"Next time kids, Next time."


	2. Chapter 2

After about 2 hours of intense pushing, the young man and Pigtails finally made it to the gas station.

"Hey, I forgot to mention, my name's Yu Narukami."

"And my name's Na- HEY YOOOOOUUUUU! WANNA JOOOOOOOB?" Pigtails was again interrupted, but this time, by a very weird and loud gas station attendant.

"Um, no thanks, I'm good."

"OH WELL THAT'S TOO BAD, BUT LET ME GIVE YOU A STRONG, FIRM HANDSHAKE TO WELCOME YOU TO TOWN!" The woman quickly grabbed Yu's hand and shook he incredibly fast at top speeds. A few seconds after that, Yu's head began to ache terribly.

"Ow, why does my head hurt?" Yu suddenly heard a voice from behind him.

"I think you should stay away from that feller, She's a special kin' of crazy." It was Dojima.

"Dojima-san? Where'd You come from?"

"After about thirty minutes of walking around, I realized the only person at the gas station was me, so I just walked here and waited for the right moment to speak up."

"And you didn't think to help me and Pigtails push the car?"

"Are you kiddin' That thing weighs a ton! There's no way I could push it!"

"Whatever, can we just go to your place now, my head is really hurting"

"Alright son, but just know this, _If you dare hurt Nanako, I won't hesitate to kck you to the curb..."_ Dojima said, whispering into Yu's ear.

_'Who's Nanako? Whatever, my head hurts to much to think about it.'_ Yu was actually hoping to bond with his uncle and cousin on his first day of living with them, but once they got home, Yu went straight to bed.

"Hey, daddy was the gas lady one of your friends too?" asked the little girl.

"Not exactly, I guess you could actually call her the villian of the story, If it weren't for her, none of the bad things that happened there wouldn't have occured, but if it weren't for her, none of the good things would've happened either." Yu said, smiling at his wife, who started to blush.

"Hey, Daddy?" Asked Yu's son, Shin.

"Yes, Shin?"

"Can you tell us the part about how you met mommy next?"

"I'll get to that part too, but let's save it for another night."


	3. Chapter 3

Yu had woken up with a clear ead and after breakfast, he and Pigtails walked to school together and eventually parted ways. after a while, Yu found himself at the entrance of Yasogami High.

_'Okay'_ He thought to himself. _'It's my first day of school, I have to make sure that it doesn't end up like last time'_ He went to the his classroom where he was Introduced to the class.

"Awright, you little horny faggots, It's time to introduce the new student. His parent thought he was too much of a faggot to raise himself so they ditched him in this faggoty town!"The teacher, who was named Mr. Morooka, was rambling on and on about how much of a faggot everyone was until... "and what's with those stupid sunglasses? you're indoors, take thos stupid glasses off ri- ACK" Mr. Morooka was reaching for Yu's glasses until his hand was stopped by the force of nine million bulls.

"Don't. Touch. The shades."

"Ow! That's it! You're on my shitlist! Effective immediatly, And just for that, I'm making you sit next to the Green Dragon!" Said the teacher, pointing at an empty seat. Then everyone in class started gasping and talking.

"The Green Dragon? Aw man, that kid won't last a day!"

"He was really cute too, guess I'll just have to wait for the next one."

"We hardly knew ye."

_'The Green Dragon? All I see is a girl in a green sweater. Doesn't seem too bad.'_ He walked over to his new desk where he spoke to the girl.

"Um, why is everyone calling you The Green Dragon?"

"Well, I kinda have a bad reputation with boys, the last six boys to sit next to me are either in the hospital, or switched seats." Said the girl.

"The hospital? what did these boys do to make you put them in the hospital?" Asked Yu

"They were all self-centered, perverted, scumbags who tried to violate my friend, well, except Yosuke, he only hit on Yukiko once and got rejected, he only switched seats 'cause he was scared of me. are you scared of me after hearing all those guys talk about me like that?"

_'Okay Yo, nows your chance to make a good impression on a girl without sounding perverted'_

"Not enough to switch seat, I'm actually hoping that the two of us could get to know eachother better" _'Damnit!'_ He thought, mentally slapping himself in the face.

"Wow," Chie said with a blush, "a boy that's hitting on me? That's actually, a nice change, so I'll let you off the hook this time."

_'Oh, thank god, she liked it, I thought was gonna die there for a second.' _

and with that thought, the chapter abrubtly ends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys, before we begin, I wanna explain a few things. first of all, the reason I'm late has to with the fact that I actually forgot what happened after you met Chie, so i decided to play the game fully again to refresh my memory, BUT, then I got Fire Emblem Awakening, which took time away from playing Persona 4 and writing this story. Secondly, I'm in high school and my parents, who are divorced, my mom has a computer, my dad doesn't, You fill in the rest of the holes, and thirdly, SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL**

"Hey everyone, someone died, now get out." Said the announcments

"Well that's a pretty nonchalant way to say somebody died, you'd think they'd be a little more serious about it." Said Yu

"Hey new kid,"Said Chie "Wanna go to Junes with me and my best friend Yukiko?"

"Sure Chie, just let me get my things an-"

"Wait one second there!" Chie yelled. "How do you know my name? I never told you what my name was!"

"You mean you didn't tell me last chapter?"

"Chapter? What are you talking about? Ah, I knew, you're just some stalker that's been watching me haven't you? Hiya!" Chie's kick would've Broken Yu's nose in several places, if not for the fact that time had suddenly stopped, and only Yu had felt it.

"Sorry, that was my bad" Said a voice only Yu could hear. "I had the narrator say her name before she said i herself, that's how you knew beforehand." Said the voice Just hold on a second and I'll fix this...

"Sure, by the way, you never told me your name."

"Oh, I almost forgot. My name's Chie Satonaka, and this is my friend Yukiko Amagi"

"It's nice to meet you." Yukiko said. Suddenly, (By the way, you should start getting used to that word, Because I use it a lot) a young man appeared in front of the group and started to nervously talk to Chie.

"Um, Ms. Satonaka, this movie was great, the way the actors moves was great and the effects were spectacular." He said before handing Chie the DVD in his hands and attempted to run away, but this attempt was shortlived as Chie kicked him in his "Privates"

"What did you do to my DVD Yosuke?" She opened the disk and shrieked, "Oh my god, My Trial of the Dragon! It's cracked! How could this have happened!" Chie said before she got on her knees and started crying along with Yosuke.

"Um, Chie? You do realize it's a DVD right? You could just buy another one." Yu said

"It's not that simple! don't you know how hard it is to find the 'Super Duper Steak flavored Golden Disk Trial of The Dragon Limited Edition!"

"If it's so rare, why'd you lend it to him?

"Because he said he'd buy me steak!" Yu sighed and looked up at the ceiling and started talking to what seemed like nothing.

"C'mon man, can you do me a favor just this once? I almost lost my nose because of you." Suddenly, a disk that looked exactly like the one that was cracked, minus the crack, and handed it to Chie

"This time, don't give it to people you know are irresponsible"

"W-what, where did you get this, a-are... are you god?" asked Chie

"Nah, I just know people is all"

"Well then, now that that's taken care of, how 'bout we all go to Junes and celebrate!" Chie said with a bright smile on her face.

"What about him?" Yu asked, pointing at the young man, clutching his back wheels in pain.

"Eh, just leave him be."

**Alright, that's it for this chapter, reviews are much appreciate, But I would like to say some things Right off the bat before I end this chapter. First of all, I do NOT like Naoto, I never use Dark skills and I have my MC for Almighty attacks and Chie for Physical attacks, so she was useless to me, she's also a hard character to write, too Secondly, No, Having Yu know me will not make him OP, I won't always be there to help him and that would just make his life too easy. I also need help on a game besides Awakening called SMT if... and it's Incredibly difficult, but I seem to find myself playing for hours and It's making me write this story less because I just can't write very well knowing that I haven't beat it, so if someone could PM me a link to a very detailed walkthrough, that would be great. I should also learn japanese but I'm too lazy for that**


End file.
